Chocolate and a First Kiss
by QueenyMidas
Summary: A short Wolfstar drabble as requested by an anon on tumblr. Remus/Sirius, slash.


AN: For anon on tumblr! The prompt was: "Wolfstar: Chocolate and a First Kiss". Figured it'd be a good first submission.

Thank Merlin it was a Saturday. Last night had been a particularly awful full moon and Remus was entirely content with burying himself in his bed and never getting out. The wolf had tried to attack a bowtruckle and it left him with some rather nasty scars. After the sun rose and they made their way back to Gryffindor tower, Remus had declared that he, 'was going to sleep for a couple years and he was seriously considering hibernation'. The rest of the Marauders seemed to be entirely content with that plan of action, except Sirius.

The other boy tossed and turned in his four poster bed until the covers around him were a crumpled mess. The mattress seemed strangely lumpy to him and he couldn't find a single comfortable position. He usually would have been asleep before he hit the bed after a moon like the last one but Sirius felt more awake than ever. There was too much on his mind. 'Too much' being that his feelings for his very good mate Remus are not the feelings young men should be having for their very good mates. He sighed, giving up on sleeping entirely.

Usually Moony would let him crawl in beside him -curtains drawn of course- and Sirius would fall asleep to the sound of his breathing. Sirius had never thought it was strange until just a few weeks ago when Peter had opened the curtain one morning to find his two friends in such close quarters and let out a gasp and rushed off as if he'd caught them snogging. Not that they ever had. Or would. Not outside of Sirius's daydreams, anyway. Sirius let out another dramatic sigh and rolled over again, trying to shake the images assailing his mind. Sirius was sure that wasn't a normal thing to be thinking about, especially when he was still considering crawling into Moony's bed.

Alas, an awoken Remus would be cranky as ever. Wasn't there a phrase about that? 'Let sleeping werewolves lie'? Something along those lines. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Sirius crept out of bed, making sure to avoid all squeaky floorboards, and opened his trunk. Sirius had been keeping a stash for an emergency situation and believed this qualified. He reached in and pulled out a box of individually wrapped chocolates, rather fancily laid out at that (given he had eaten a few). Sirius had bought it in hopes of presenting it to Moony in a rather romantic gesture but quickly gave up on that idea when he saw the confused look on the face of the shop owner when he mentioned the friend he was buying the chocolate for was male.

Not that Sirius was scared, he was a Gryffindor after all. He was just nervous. And maybe deep down little scared. If his parents found out they would finally have a concrete reason to crucio him out of existence.

Sirius took the peace offering over to Remus's bed and pushed back the curtain. He acted as if the sunlight was attacking him, squirming away from the newly brightened half of the bed. "Sirius? Wha… Go away, I'm sleeping," he murmured, throwing a pillow over his head. Sirius immediately felt bad, crawling in next to Remus and shutting the curtain.

"Sorry. Can't sleep," Sirius explained softly, his voice barely above a whisper. He knew how Moony hated loud noises after a full moon. Remus let out an exasperated grunt and removed the pillow from his head and looked up at the other boy with bloodshot eyes. Sirius hoped he would understand and let him stay, even if their sleeping arrangement was a taboo. Remus surveyed him for a moment before his eyes settled on the box in Padfoot's hands.

"Is that chocolate?" Remus asked, his spirits lifting slightly.

"Yeah," Sirius smiled, taking that as an invitation to crawl under the covers. He opened the box and Moony's face lit up, putting his exhaustion aside for the sake of sweet, beautiful chocolate. He grabbed a cocoa truffle, savoring it in his mouth and letting out a small noise that made Sirius realize he should have done this much sooner.

"Like it?" Sirius asked, finding himself a little short on oxygen and in desperate need for some conversation to disrupt the ideas of other things Moony could be doing with that mouth of his.

"Love it," Remus breathed, settling down next to the other boy. He very quickly came to the realization that their faces were mere centimeters away. He cleared his throat. "Uhm, do you want some?" Remus offered in what he hoped didn't sound like a squeak. Sirius was lost in his own thoughts, not really hearing the question at all. He moved a hand to rest on Remus's jaw and Remus's eyes fluttered shut. Sirius didn't know if 'beautiful' was the right word to use when describing a boy, but it seemed right.

What also seemed right was drawing the other boy in closer and closer, until their lips finally met. Much to Sirius's surprise, Remus leaned in to him and returned the kiss full force. His lips still tasted like chocolate intermingling with Sirius's own unique taste. He'd imagined this many times, but he had no idea it would feel this sublime. Sirius's heart skipped a beat when Remus broke the kiss, pulling away.

"Padfoot," Remus said plainly.

In a split second Sirius thought of all the terrible things that Remus could say to him for doing something so awful to him in his sleep-deprived vulnerability. Much to Sirius's surprise, Remus neither yelled nor hexed his balls off nor ran out of the bed. He nuzzled up against Sirius's shoulder, settling down and bringing the covers up around them. "Yes, Moony?" he responded nervously.

"Go to sleep."


End file.
